Une chouette et un chaton
by eysselia
Summary: Thème : Echec/Intégral. Ou quand Kenma est bien décidé à réussir à avouer ses entiment et Akaashi à ne pas échoué à son test de math. Petit histoire courte avec un trés mauvais réumé. Défis.


_**Pairing** : Akaashi X Kenma (puis parce que j'avais envie un trés léger Bokuto X Kuroo en arrière plan)_

 _ **Thème** : Echec/Intégral_

 _ **Défis** : Roue de la Fortune (le forum le Troisième Gynmase)_

* * *

Akaashi regarda sa note de math et soupira de désespoir, il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'avoir d'aussi mauvaises notes. Bon c'était une seule mauvaise note pour l'instant, mais c'était déjà une de trop. Ses parents avait était clair, il avait le droit de faire du volley uniquement si ces notes étaient acceptables. Si son échec au dernier devoir ne le faisait pas directement renvoyer de l'équipe, il était maintenant sur la sellette, n'ayant plus le droit à l'erreur.

Il mâcha sa lèvre inférieure en réfléchissant à qui il pouvait bien demander de l'aide en mathématique. Dans son équipe la plus part n'était pas vraiment des spécialistes en matière scientifique sauf peut-être Bokuto et Komi qui réussissaient sans problème dans ce domaine. Mais son capitaine était incapable d'expliquer quoi que se soit qui n'avait pas de rapport au volley de manière compréhensible et son autre coéquipier était débordé par son petit boulot et son propre travail scolaire. Si Komi réussissait en math ce n'était pas vraiment le cas des langues étrangères ou il devait travailler comme un forcené. Dans tous les cas il n'avait pas le temps de l'aider.

Il défila sa liste de contact jusqu'à s'arrêter à Kenma Kozume. Il avait entendu dire de Kuroo qu'il était doué dans cette matière. Peut-être pourrait-il l'aider avec les intégrales et ces histoires de fonction primaire ou dérivé. À moins que se soit avec cette histoire de i au carré. Il ne savait même plus à quoi ça correspondait, même si ça faisait deux bonnes heures qu'il travaillait dessus, il n'avait gagné qu'à s'emmêler encore plus les pinceaux et un mal de tête.

Hé bien il espérait vraiment, parce qu'il ne pouvait pas échouer maintenant et abandonné le volley. Impossible.

* * *

-Hé donc au lieu de passer le week-end avec moi tu vas chez Akaashi, hein ?

Kenma ignora le ton moqueur et plein de sous-entendu de son meilleur ami et se contenta de le fixer. Kuroo faisait parti des rares gens qu'il n'avait aucun mal à regarder si nécessaire droit dans les yeux. Uniquement quand c'était absolument nécessaire, comme à l'instant pour insister sur les poids de ces mots.

-Tu t'imagines des choses, je l'aide seulement avec les math, répondit-il fermement. En plus Bokuto vient te voir ce week-end. De un tu ne serras pas seul et de deux je n'aurais pas à vous supporter tous les deux.

Tetsuro sifflota tranquillement le thème principal de Monster Hunter 3, signifiant qu'il n'allait pas le taquiner plus que ça. Son meilleur ami avait beau le charrier régulièrement sur son béguin pour le passeur de l'équipe des hiboux, ce n'était jamais méchant et il n'insistait jamais trop dessus non plus. C'était juste le parfait équilibre pour lui montrer qu'il le soutenait, s'il le voulait, et que ça ne changeait rien entre eux.

-Au fait Bokuto m'a dit qu'Akaashi est un fan du trône de fer et qu'il n'avait pas encore acheté le dernier intégral sortit en librairie.

Kozume reposa la tarte aux pommes qu'il tenait dans ses mains et sortit du magasin directement pour la librairie la plus proche. Il devrait franchement penser à remercier Kuroo pour son coup de main. Même si ça ne restait qu'un simple présent pour remercier de l'héberger le week-end, il pouvait toujours en profiter pour marquer des points. Ce qui était encore un conseil de son ami d'enfance. Il faudrait vraiment qu'il le remercie comme il se doit pour son soutient. Parce qu'avec tout les fois ou il a échoué à avoué à Akaashi et que Kuroo était la derrière pour lui remonter le moral et l'encourager, le plus grand le méritait amplement.

* * *

-Merci beaucoup de m'aider avec ça, fit Akaashi pendant qu'ils travaillaient sur certain exercices de calcul intégral. J'aurais sans doute jamais comprit la différence entre une dérivé et une fonction primaire sinon.

-Hé bien c'est fortement lié, remarqua Kenma qui observait sa chambre le plus discrètement possible, bien qu'il l'ait quand même remarqué. En plus je n'ai pas à supporter Kuroo et Bokuto, ils sont fatiguant ensembles. Tiens.

Il releva la tête de sa feuille de calcul pour voir le plus petit lui tendre un livre sans le regarder et les joues un peu rouges. Akaashi sourit à cette vue, le faux blond était vraiment très mignon comme ça. Il prit le présent délicatement en le remerciant. Un jour il faudrait qu'il réussisse à trouver le courage de lui dire comment il se sentait. Et qu'il ne change pas de sujet au dernier moment comme il le faisait à chaque fois.

* * *

 _De Kuroo : Si tu réussis à te déclarer je t'offre le dernier FF sortit alors pas d'excuse pour ne pas être clair cette fois. ^-_-^_

Kenma sourit un petit peu au message de son meilleur ami et à la dernière façon dont Kuroo avait tenté de représenter un chat. Il faudrait que le plus âgée arrête d'essayer de trouver toute les manières de faire cet animal par message, bien que c'était assez attachant. En plus il préférait les chats aux chouettes, donc finalement il était vraiment bien content que Bokuto ne lui envois pas autant de message que Kuroo.

-C… C'est le dernier intégral sortit, bégaya Akaashi ré-attirant l'attention sur lui. Vraiment merci Kenma.

Il rougit fortement au sourire lumineux que lui offrit l'autre passeur. C'était la première fois qu'il le voyait sourire de cette manière et il le trouva encore plus beau comme ça. Détournant le regard en murmurant quelques mots pas très clair il observa une nouvelle foi la chambre du joueur de Fukurodani pendant que celui-ci contemplait le livre avec bonheur. Son regard se posa sur quelque chose qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Doucement il s'approcha de ce qui lui rappelait vaguement un plateau de go. Enfin très vaguement parce que là les case étaient de deux couleurs différente formant un quadrillage de huit par huit. Il observa les différentes pièces qui étaient posé dessus, remarquant les différences entre elles.

-C'est un jeu d'échec, tu veux que je t'apprenne à y jouer ? Demanda Akaashi dans on dos le faisant sursauter.

-Oui. Il offrit un petit sourire en réponse à celui chaleureux de l'autre.

Cette fois-ci il n'échouerait pas à se déclarer. C'était sur et certain.

* * *

*********Bonus*********

Bokuto allonger sur le ventre tourna la tête pour voir Kuroo qui lui reposait sur le dos, les draps suffisamment repoussé pour qu'il puisse admirer son torse. Vraiment comment son petit ami faisait pour être aussi sexy ?

-Tu crois qu'Akaashi va lui sauter dessus quand il verra l'intégral ? Demanda-t-il.

-C'est ton passeur et tu me poses cette question, vraiment ? Rit un peu incrédule le noiraud.

-Ouais, non c'est pas son genre, acquiesça-t-il.

Le portable de Kuroo fit un drôle de bruit, un peu comme un bouton qui s'enfonce, lui faisant froncer des sourcils.

-C'est mon alerte messagerie, le son est celui quand tu actives un interrupteur dans Portal, expliqua le plus grand en lisant le texte. Tient je dois un jeu à Kenma.

-Tu te fais vraiment contaminer, mais cette fois-ci on a gagné, sourit-il en comprenant ce que ça voulait dire. Échec et math.

\- Tu ne veux pas plutôt dire top là ? Et après c'est moi qui me fait influencer, ricana l'autre.

-Roh ça va hein.

* * *

 _Au début c'était pas vraiment censé jouez sur le jeu d'échec ou les series en intégral, mais vu que je retrouvait pas la feuille ou j'avais écrit le début du défi et qu'entre temps k'avais pensé à ça comme interprétation suplémentaire, bah ça à finit comme ça. Non puis franchement comment réistez à faire un petit clin d'oeil à Portal._

 _Alors défi réussit ou pas ?  
_


End file.
